The new Girl
by JAAD Shipper
Summary: God has an asignment for Joan.
1. Joan's asignment

  
Title: The New Girl 

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia or "The Passion of The Christ."

The teacher stood up in front of the class.

"Class, may I have your attention please?"

"We have a new student, her name is Mackenzie and I hope that you will make her feel welcome."

Mac walked over, then she took a seat by a girl with Brown hair.

"Hey, I'm Joan Girardi"

"Hey Joan, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Joan said

Adam who was seated beside Joan, decided that he should be friendly too.

"Hey, I'm Adam Rove."

"It's nice to meet you, Adam."

"What?" Grace Polk said as Mac looked her way.

Joan quickly spoke up. "This is Grace Polk."

"Girardi, I know my own name," Grace said as she gave Joan a dirty look.

Mackenzie's face was fixed on a boy with blonde hair and glasses.  
"Who's this?" Mack asked as she eyed the young man.

"Oh him, that's my dorky brother Luke," Joan said with a laugh.

Luke and Mac locked eyes for a split second.

"Hi," Luke said as he looked at Mac.

25 minutes later, class ended and Joan headed for her locker to get her History book for her next class.

As she opened her locker,Almighty God appeared beside her.

"Hey Joan, I want you to do something for me."

"What now?" Joan ask with a groan in her voice.

"You probably want me to end world hunger or something," Joan said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Get to know the new girl," Almighty God said.

"Why?" Joan asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of asking me that question?" Almighty God respoded to her.

"I didn't ask you to prove that you are God this time," Joan said.

God waved at Joan as he left.

As she looked up, she saw Mac headed down the hall to her next class.

Joan rushed to catch up to Mac.

"What are you doing in Arcadia?" Joan ask.

"I used to live in Colorado, but my grandma got sick and mom and I moved back here to take care of her."

"What about your dad? Joan asked.

"He died in a skiing accident last month," Mac said as she hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Joan said."

"My dad's in Heaven now with Jesus," Mac said.

"With who?" A stunned Joan asked.

"You've never heard of Jesus Christ? Mac asked as they came to the door that lead to History Class.

"Yeah, I've heard a little about him, Joan said.

"We will talk more later," Mac said as she took a seat.

"I'd like that," Joan said as she took her seat.

History class went smoothly.

Later on in the cafeteria, Joan & Adam discuss the new girl.

Joan starts the conversation.

"I talked to Mackenzie in the hallway," Joan said to Adam.

"Where is she from?" Adam asked Joan.

"She is from Colorado," Joan said as she took a bite of her burger.

"That doesn't explain why she came here," Adam said as he dipped a french fri in ketchup.

"Her grandma beacame very sick, so Mac and her mom moved back to care for her," Joan said between bites of burger and fries.

"Are her parents divorced?" he asked before he put the fri in his mouth.

"I'm not sure, but she told me that her dad died in a skiing accident last month.

Meanwhile, Mac was sitting thinking and praying silently to herself.

"Lord, please let me make a difference in at least one persons life today."

"In your name I pray Amen."

Everyone had gathered in the gym after running laps.

Joan noticed that Mac had left shortly thereafter, she returnned a few minutes later with a stack of flyers under her arm.

Joan saw Mackenzie handing out flyers, the first couple of handoffs went smoothly.

Before she knew what hit her, a rough looking girl grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and shoved her against the wall.

"I don't want nothing to do with you or this Jesus guy, you got that!" The girl said in an angry voice.

Then she released her, crumppled the flyer into a ball, threw it on the ground, stomped it and walked away.

In the process of Mac being shoved, the flyers now lay scattered on the floor.


	2. A helping hand

  
Joan looked at Adam and Grace, then she started to walk away.   
"Girardi, where are you going?"   
"I'm going to help her," Joan said to a shocked Grace.   
"Has Girardi lost her mind?" Grace ask Adam.   
"Jane has her reasons for helping her," Adam said to Grace.   
Mac had bent down to pick up the flyers.

"Are you alright?"Joan ask her.   
"I'm fine, Mac said.   
"Let me help you," Joan said as she bent to pick up some flyers.   
"Thanks, Joan," Mac said.   
"Why did Kimberly grab you and shove you against the wall?" Joan asked her.

"I handed her a flyer," Mac said as she continued to pick up flyers.   
"This Flyer?" Joan asked as she looked at a flyer in her hand.   
This is the information the flyer contained.

WHAT: The showing of "The Passion of the Christ."   
WHEN: Saturday, November 6, 2004   
WHERE: The First Church of Arcadia.   
TIME: 4:00 p.m - 7:00 p.m.   
Everyone is invited to attend.   
"Here you go," Joan said as she tried to lay the flyer on Mac's stack.   
"I want you to keep that," Mac said as she stood up.   
"Why?"Joan asked her.   
"I was on my way to see you guys after I handed Kimberly the flyer, but she obviously had other plans," Mac said.   
"Come on," Joan said as she lead the way to where Adam and Grace stood.   
Mac handed a flyer to Adam and one to Grace.   
"Are you coming?" Mac asked Joan.   
"Sure,"Joan responded.   
Mac looked at Adam and Grace.   
"Don't count on me coming," Grace said with a sneer.   
"If Jane's going I'm going," Adam said as he folded the flyer and put it in his pocket.   
"That's wonderful," Mac said as she turned to leave.   
"I'll see you guys there," she said before leaving.   
As they exited the gym, Adam ask Joan a question.   
"Jane, will you go with me to see the movie?"   
"I would love to," Joan said.   
"What time should I pick you up?" He asked her.   
"You can pick me up at 3:30," she responded. 


	3. Questions and answers

At 3:30 the next day, Adam picked her up. 

"Have you seen this movie?" Adam ask her as they drove to church.

"No, I haven't seen it yet," she stated.

As soon as they entered the church, Mac approached them.

"Joan, Adam, it's nice to see you," she said as she shook hands with both of them.

"There's someone I want you two to meet," she said as she lead the way to the third pew.

"This is my friend Janie, she made the flyers and provided the video for this event.

"Janie, I want you to meet Joan and Adam," she said as she took a seat in the pew behind her friend.

"It's nice to meet you two,"Janie said as she shook hands with Joan,then Adam.

"It's nice to meet you,"Joan said as she and Adam took a seat.

Joan looked around and saw other people from her school there.

"If you have any questions, you can see Mac Janie or me after the movie," the preacher said as he gave the signal to turn the lights off after starting the film.

Then he took his seat.

Three hours passedquickly.

As the movie ended, Adam and Joan looked at each other.

"What did you think?" Adam ask Joan as the lights came back on.

"I want to know more," Joan said.

"I feel the same way, just the thought of one man dying for everyone is amazing," Adam said.

"Who should we talk to about this?" Joan asked Adam.

"Let's talk to Mac," Adam said as they stood up and walked toward the pew where she was sitting.

"Mac, we would like to talk to you," Joan said.

"Sure, follow me guys," Mac said as she lead the way form one side of the church to the other.

"Have a seat," Mac said as they sat in a room with chairs and a table.

"What can I help you with?" Mac asked as she took a seat.

"Why would one man die for so many people?" Joan asked.

"God loved us so much that he sent hisSon Jesus to die in our place.

"Christians are nothing more than sinners that have asked forgiveness of those sins," Mac said.

"Jesus' love is a free gift and all we have to do is accept it," Mac said as she looked at both Joan and Adam.

"How do you accept it?" Adam asked.

"That's as simple as saying a prayer," Mac answered.

"Will you pray with me?" Adam and Joan both asked at the same time.

"Sure," Mac responded.

"Repeat after me."

"Dear Heavenly Father, I know that I am a sinner. But I also know that you sent your son Jesus Christ to pay that penalty for me."

"Please Jesus come into my heart and save me in your name I pray Amen."

"Welcome to the family," Mac said as she looked at her new brother and sister in Christ.

"What family?" They both asked her.

"Everyone that becomes a Christian are brothers and sisters in Christ," Mac answered.

"How do you know that?" Joan asked her.

"The Bible says that we become God's family when we accept Christ," Mac said.

"I am pleased to be your brother in Christ then," Adam said as he also stood up.

"We better be going, Jane, Adam said to Joan.

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late," Joan said as she looked at her watch.

"I'm glad to be part of God's family and your sister in Christ," Joan said to Mac as they headed to the door.

"How do you have a closer relationship to God? Joan asked.

By reading the Bible," Mac said.

"Do either of you have a Bible at home?" she asked them.

"I did when I was little, but I don't know what happened to it," Adam said.

"I don't have one," Joan said.

"I'll be right back," Mac said as she headed to a book case and took two Bibles off the shelf, then came back to the spot she had been standing in.

"Here you go," she said as she handed one to Adam and the other to Joan.

"I'll be praying for you two," Mac said as she headed toward the door herself.

"Why?" Joan asked as Mac turned the lights off before they exited the building.

"That's another thing that Christians should do for each other and lost people as well," Mac responded.

"Thanks again for everything, Mac," Joan an Adam said.

"I'm just glad that I was able to help you two," Mac stated,then she headed for her car and Adam and Joan headed to his truck.

On the way home Joan and Adam discussed the decision they had just made.

If you would like to have a personal relationship with Christ, all you have to do is pray the prayer that Mac prayed with Joan and Adam.

Please read and review.


End file.
